starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Muir Corporation
The Muir Corporation was created by Tej Sha'rn-Muir. Utilizing a small amount of personal wealth and a bank loan, the Bothan started a shipping company based out of Nexus Station, Tasivid. Using his loan money, he was able to buy a small fleet of vessels both military and commercial, including two of the newer MC-55 Star Cruisers. Being related to one of the oldest Bothan noble houses had its perks, and information on deals came in. Business continued in this manner for a while. It was when Tej opened up to outside House business that Muir Corporation's destiny and profits changed forever. Subsidiaries *Zanra Mining/Refining Corporation *Muir Walker Corporation *Muir Construction *Radion Labs *Muir Shipyards *Seburo Corp *Muir Robotics Military Commanders *Head of Naval Forces: Admiral Auron Roken (Muir Navy) *Head of Ground Forces: Marshal Nickolas Fury (MCMS) *Head of Intelligence: Nathan Muir =History= Getting a System to Call Home The Morios Tej accepted an offer for a contract to move refined and unrefined metals from one system to another. It seemed like an easy deal. He sent two of his closest friends, also employees of the company, to this system to work out the deal. It was the Morios system, home of the Morios Empire. The people of the system were a hardworking group, whose main export was refined metals. The only problem was that a pirate group operated in their area, and raided their system time and time again. Their small defense force couldn't handle the pirates. They needed the Muir to ship the cargo on their ships or escort Morios freighters. The two friends worked out a deal and were about to call in the fleet, when the pirate force attacked the system. They witnessed firsthand the power of the fleet, and knew that they could defeat it. After obtaining permission from Tej, they brought the full fleet in, including then flagship, the MC-40a Star Cruiser Drake. Under the command of Captain Adam Gallatin, the Muir Corporation Fleet and the Morios Fleet struck the pirate group in their home system of System X1999. After a short battle, the combined Muir/Morios fleet beat the pirates. The Morios were content to remain in their system, and so the X1999 system became the property of Muir Corporation. The Tasivid Affair Silkana and Tasiv Clash The Tasivid Affair is a term used to describe the contact and ensuing events surrounding the Tasiv. The Tasiv is a race of highly intelligent insectoids who call the Tasivid system home. Formerly led by an Empress, Tilysav or the honorific Mai'ush, the Tasiv Empire is dominated by those of the female gender. While males have some power, it is extremely limited. A faction known as the Shamans hold some power, the Shamans being somewhat akin to the Jedi Order, though their powers are limited in comparison to the Jedi. The Tasivid Affair came about when one of the Empress' future children was found to be a boy. The Empress ordered the child destroyed, but the handmaiden could not bear to destroy the boy, and so she had him sent to the Silkana Sovreignty. At Silkana, Nilanna took the boy in, and found that the Handmaiden had named him Ivik'thras, or Unwanted Outcast. The Silkana Sovereignty protected him, while its Minister of Intelligence, Nathan Muir, Tej's cousin and former Duke, questioned the youngling concerning his planet of origin. Of course, the boy knew nothing. Meanwhile, Empress Tilysav had found out that her son had not been destroyed and found out also, which system the boy had been sent to. Not wanting to just destroy everything in her sight, but angered by this government's actions, she sent a single warship and ordered Tej and Muir Corporation to get the bottom of this, as Tej's cousin was in the Silkana government. After a tense negotiation, Ivik'thras was returned to the Tasiv Empire, and Silkana was left alone. Muir Corporation was praised by the Tasiv government for negotiating the stand-down of arms. Ogriand Third Battle of Ogriand The Third Battle of Ogriand was initiated by the Eldari in their attempt, for the third time, to take the Ogriand System and become the superpower of the Ogriand Sector. The Eldari somehow obtained the plans for a Super Star Destroyer and had begun construction. Once they had completed the superstructure, they found out just how much the ship would cost. Instead of completing the ship as planned, they filled the superstructure with fighter squadrons. Then, tugging the ship with them, they launched their fleet from Eldari Prime at Ogriand. The Three OOD stations orbited Ogriand, providing the only defense, in addition to a good four wings of starfighters. They met the Eldari fleet in battle. All the Ogriand fighters were destroyed and the three stations were heavily damaged, loosing everything, including life support in some cases. The Eldari lossess were horriffic as well. They lost their SSD superstructure carrier in addittion to their entire fleet save for three ships. These three ships were not enough to take the planet below. Instead, the Eldari considered themselves lucky for getting this far and unleashed a viral plague on the planet. Then the three ships retreated to Eldari Prime to plan their next move. Saviors It was then that Muir Corporation's fleet entered the Sector through Ogriand. When they came into the system, they found something that the Ogriandians would call the Graveyard and the Muir the Tangle. Muir Corporation moved into the system and with the support of the current Ogriand government, took control of the system. They assimilated the untouched Omega Shipyards into Muir Corporation as Omega Division. The system was placed under martial law under the MCMS ground forces commanded by Colonel Nickolas Fury. It was then that the Muir inherited the war between the Ogriandians and the Eldari. Now the hatred the Eldari had for the Ogriandians was extended to the Muir. Tactics of the Perlemian Pirates in distress Along the Perlemian Trade route, there are few systems that are uncharted, or at least unoccupied. A pirate force had found one of these systems, the Ironholm system and had settled in it. Under the leadership of former Imperial Commodore Rommel, the pirates had found a home for their civilian families and a good home base for their pirate strikes. One does not strike at Imperial shipping convoys long before incurring the wrath of an Imperial Taskforce, hellbent on destroying you, which is exactly what came before this small but powerful pirate force. Ties That Bind Interestingly enough, the Imperial Command chose Captain Tiber Raine for the mission. It was not the choice that was interesting, but his relationship with Rommel. Both had studied together at the Academy and had been in the same class together. Raine knew Rommel's tactics and was prepared to deal with the rogue Imperial. The same could be said for Rommel. Raine had not been promoted over the years because of his conventional tactics. Rommel strayed from the conventional, which had garnered for him the notice of his superiors. Rommel was confident that he would walk away the victor from any match. But he knew that if the Imperials found the pirates homesystem of Ironholm, that the need to protect the civilians of his crew would outweigh any military action that otherwise would have been not only proper, but neccessary. Another tie that bound the pirate force to an entity was Rommel's executive officer, a Duros. While standard Imperial practice was that no alien should ever set foot on the bridge of an Imperial vessel, this particular Duros had proven himself time and time again, that promotion to a Lieutenant was deemed needed. This Duros had gone rogue with his Commanding Officer. His name was Samuel Gallatin, the cousin of Adam Gallatin, then Chief of Military for Muir Corporation. Showdown at Prole It was at a system named Prole that the pirates laid a trap for the taskforce. After having joined up with Muir Corporation, they asked another pirate group in the area to act as bait. While the other group knew that they'd take lossess, the elimination of an Imperial Taskforce was always a good thing for business, so they agreed. The Imperial Taskforce, under Raine jumped insystem and ambushed the pirates. Using normal strategies, Raine began to systematically destroy the pirate force. Then Muir Corporation's fleet arrived insystem, along with Rommel's group. In a matter of minutes, Raine's fleet was ionized, and troops were boarding his vessels. Knowing that his crews' lives were at stake, Tiber Raine gave an unconditional surrender which was accepted by the new leader of the Muir Corporation Navy, Commodore Auron Roken, CO of the Memnarch. The Battle of Prole was over, Muir Corporation had seized and taken control of five powerful ships, and the pirates were able to live their lives and ply their trade once more. Sins of the Fathers/Heralds to Others After Prole, things settled down for Muir Corporation. But that would change soon. Muir began to learn more and more about the history of the Ogriand sector, and more importantly, the Eldari. It was then that the Corporation decided to bring the Eldari to justice and end this five millenia long war to a close. Operation Calidna Calidna was home to the Eldari Ascendancy's breadbasket as well as its main research and development lab. Tej and Roken masterminded a sneak attack using two Ornate-class Frigates, and the professional SpecOps led by Colonel Al Simmons. The group sneaked in past the defensive station and launched troop transports to the base on one of the island chains on the planet's surface. The transports landed and the operation began. Simmons and his force entered the base and began eliminating Eldari soldiers. But the problem was up in space. The two frigates remained in orbit. A flight of patrol fighters came to their area. While they destroyed them, the fighters were able to radio back to their small station that there were unknown and possibly hostile forces in the area. Once the ships were identified as Muir Corporation vessels, the "possibly" was dropped from "possibly hostile". In an ironic twist, the Eldari flagship, the Leviathan jumped in system shortly there after. The irony was that the Leviathan was a Venator-class Star Destroyer Mark I, like the Memnarch, which had just been purchased from KDY. The two Ornates scrambled their fighter squadrons, but the captains knew that two squadrons against thirty five was suicide. Their only hope was to hold out long enough for the ground forces to complete their mission and get back to the ships so they could leave the Calidna system. As these forces squared off in orbit of Calidna, down on the planet, Simmons made a startling discovery. He found information regarding the future Specter system as well as thirty-sx Eldari Spinerippers. He took the information in addition to other research information and the Spinerippers. The base had been bolstered by a planetary ion cannon. By the time they fired the cannon at the Leviathan, the two Ornates had been destroyed, along with the two squadrons of fighters. RBR and New Belfast The Eldar High Command retaliated by a strike on Leifner. The Leifner system was pro-Muir and had taken in three squadrons of Muir fighters as temporary protectors till they could be fully incorporated into the corporation's assets. The entire Eldari Fleet exited hyperspace and refused to accept Leifner's surrender. After its fighters destroyed the Leifner/Muir forces, the fleet completed an orbital bombardment of the planet. Their bombardment wasn't that bad, and wasn't a complete Delta Base Zero, so Leifner wasn't reduced to ashes. It was at this point that an emissary from the Council of the Eldari reached Ogriand. The Council of the Eldari was the organization formerly in control of the Eldari Ascendancy. They wrestled control from those in command before them, and before the attack on Ogriand prior to Muir Corporation's arrival in the sector, their control had been taken from them by a singular individual who had formerly been on the council. The Council now wanted to support the Muir, as they felt that this individual was going to destroy the Eldari. Tej trusted them, which was his folly. Normally a Bothan wouldn't trust anyone, but he had been backed into a wall at this point. And then the House came into contact with the Royal Britannic Republic, or RBR. A government at odds with the Empire, they had struck at the last Imperial bastion in their area, New Liverpool. However, here they were forced back, and suffered major casualties. They retreated back to their systems, and that was when the Muir Corporation Vessel Iron Fist came in contact with them. The Iron Fist conducted preliminary diplomatic negotiations, and it was decided that the Corporation would help the RBR deal with their Imperial problem at New Liverpool. Utilizing the shipyards of Omega division, Muir constructed ships for the RBR Navy according to design schematics that the RBR also gave to the Corporation. Then with their newly bolstered fleet, the Muir Corporation fleet, and the Memnarch, the combined strike force headed to New Liverpool to deal with the Imperials once and for all. The Eldari chose this time to strike. There was a sect of Ogriandians who believed no matter what, that the Muir were bad business for Ogriand. They had believed it so well, that they had met with the Eldari Ascendancy, their sworn enemy, bringing information about the Muir fleet strengths, and an APS-class Dreadnaught that they had constructed in the Tangle. Now, knowing that the Muir forces were away, and that only the three OOD stations guarded Ogriand, the Eldari fleet under Admiral Dartz struck. The three OOD stations fought valiantly, but like before, they were disabled. It was the second time in the history of Ogriand that the OOD stations were beaten. The fleet then struck at the planet below, though the MMA purchased and permission obtained reverse-engineered planetary shielding held. Marshal Fury managed to get word out to the Muir fleet at New Belfast. Roken made the decision that though the allies were important, he couldn't let the home system come under attack. The shields would eventually fall. In his mind, the Britons had the battle under control. The Muir fleet left the battle, to head back to the Ogriand system. The Britons lost the battle, as their morale dropped and the Imperials seized the upper hand. Returning to the system, Roken beat back the Eldari fleet, scoring no losses but inflicting a few losses on the Eldari side. The Battle of Eldari Prime Thus was the stage set for a showdown between the two powers of the Ogriand system. In a tense battle, the forces of the Corporation won. After a long and hard war, the fighting was over. Peace had come after countless millenia of fighting in the Eldari Sector. Lost Ones of the Void The Lost Ones of the Void, a powerful pirate kingdom decided that with the whole Ogriand Sector destabilized with the Eldari Ascendancy's destruction, they could finally began to ply their trade again and sack Ogriand. It appears that everyone wants to sack Ogriand. They attacked, using their devastating shock missiles to destroy and severely damage the protection of many different Muir systems. On Tasivid, problems arised as the Muir try to deal with the destruction of the Tasiv Empire by the Kinshai. Breedmaster T'jirin continues to thwart any progress of peace and growth. Meanwhile, Muir is put in touch with a new Uvossak and the Gretecians, yet another race in the Vin Rora cluster. Also, Colonel Alnik Simmons and Crisha come closer together, trying to find words to define their feelings for each other. With the situation on Tasivid being very volatile, the fleet was stationed mainly there, allowing the Lost Ones to attack and fade with success. One Captain Jack Aubreii was tasked with the hunting and destruction of the Acheron, a Lost Ones ship of great renown. During his mission, he found a system where the Lost Ones repaired their ships, and held it, though before he had sent the Acheron there, a ship more than twice the size of his. Construction was complete of the Command Fleet, and it was used during the defeat the Lost Ones. Though a single Lost Ones system remains, it was unknown to the Muir and continues to build weapons of war to use against them. Nathan Muir, Director of Intelligence infiltrated the system and its shipyards, capturing it after the hastily built Lost Ones fleet was thrown at Ogriand. Suffice to say, the fleet of twenty Corvettes was quickly dealt with. The Duke's wife, Sarithe is more and more pregnant, and many of the Corporation and Commonwealth pray for a safe delivery of the Duke's first child. Work continues on a slew of different projects. Category:ConglomeratesCategory:Mirrodin